Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 4
Here is part four of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Junior (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Mr. Conductor *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as C. Junior *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer and American Legends) as Billy Twofeathers *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lily *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Mutt *Rayman as Thomas *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Stacy Jones *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Burnett Stone *Barbara as Lady *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Patch *Baby Globox as Percy *Globox as Gordon *Grogh as Diesel 10 *Murfy as Toby *Henchman 800 as Splatter *Hunchman 1000 as Dodge Transcript *Casey Junior: What's that? (notices a sign) What's this? I've noticed you've left your thinking cap. Try these good types of food. They're good for the brain. Gone fishing, Rabbit. (takes a bite of one of the carrots) Plain? Drain? (takes another bite) Mountain? Fountain? That will be something. Think I'll try the celery. (bites a celery) Um... Sausage? Bicycle? (hiccups) Toothpaste? Beach? Beach... Beach... That's it. That's it. Ha-ha-he-he! "I need to find a bell flower, (sets off to find a bell flower) I need to make a call. *Singer: Well it's a summer Sunday and I'm under, A cloud that shades my happiest blunder. Catching the wave of another, in this easy life oh. I never thought that I, Could ever give my life to one girl. I feel like I'm finished, Washed up and unacomplished. I desolved too soon. Thinking of swimming on a Sunday, To a lady lying in the spray and the cool. Of life lived my way, What life? That was yesterday. But I never thought that I, Could ever give my life to one girl. I feel I've broken, My bottom but I've awoken, To this love so soon. On this summer Sunday. Summer Sunday. Summer Sunday. Summer Sunday. Coasting the beach on a Sunday, Toasting the rainbowing sand in a spray. Asking how it can be that I love her, Why, why? Enough to love her. But I never thought that I, Would ever give my life to one girl. I feel I've broken, My bottom but I've awoken, To this love so soon. On this summer Sunday. Summer Sunday. Summer Sunday. Summer Sunday. Summer Sunday. Summer Sun-day. (Doc snores) *Doc: That's my shell-phone. *Casey Junior: Doc?! Doc, is that you? *Doc: Hi, cous, are you in a tunnel? This is a really bad line *Casey Junior: Luigi, where are you? *Doc: I'm in Paradise. I just got on cloud nine. And here I am. *Casey Junior: Doc, listen to me. You've got to come to the island of Namyar right now. *Doc: Now? But I'm waiting for the perfect wave. *Casey Junior: Oh, no, you're not, you're coming here. You must help me find the source of all our families' goldust. *Doc: What is the source? *Casey Junior: That's the problem, brother, I haven't a clue. *Doc: Well, I've used up most of my gold dust too. *Casey Junior: WHAT? Then go to shining time station first, and in my signal house, in the box under the staircase, you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. Please take care of this, Doc, and... don't talk to anyone about the buffers. *Doc: What buffers? *Casey Junior: Ssssssssssssssh. *Doc: This is a really bad line. Hello?! My shell phone's not working properly! *Casey Junior: Luigi, you've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you! *Doc: Hello!? (Mario drops the bell flowers down as Doc tosses his phone and sighs) I want my money back. *(City of Truro's whistle blows as Johnny takes the engine and his coaches inside Fantasyland station) *Tracy: (notices Fantasyland station) Fantasyland? What does that mean? (Ivor barks) Do you want me to get off here? (Ivor barks. Tracy and Ivor enter the station hall) Where is everyone? What have you brought me here for? (hears a strange noise) *Doc: (inside the hall) That's gonna leave a mark! Oh! Maybe it's in here. Oh, cake! Ugh, that's not cake! How cute. Six little... Five little glass figurines. (hears a tapping noise) Oh, hello? This is too much. I've got to get back to the island. I've got to get to cousin. Hiya. Who are you? *Tracy: I'm Tracy. Who are you? *Doc: Doc. Did I drop some sunglasses when I came in here? *Tracy: I don't know. *Doc: Oh, well, might use more of this stuff. See you, Tracy. *Tracy: What is this stuff? *Casey Junior: (falls asleep and begins a nightmare) The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can help it without my gold dust. What is the source of my gold dust? (hears a strange noise of an engine chuffing that is by Prince Thomas and Rayman) Is someone there? Rayman, is that you? *Rayman: Casey Junior?! Casey Junior?! *Casey Junior: Rayman?! *Rayman: Oh, Super Mario, where are you? *Casey Junior: Casey? (sees Rayman dissapear) How can I possibly say that I'm really useful now? *Tillie: Excuse me, are you Tracy? *Tracy: Yes? *Tillie: Hi, I'm Princess Tillie, who is the manager here. Your uncle's very upset you must have caught the wrong train; I'll take you back to him at Muffle Mountain. (the car drives to where Jebidiah is waiting for them) *Tracy: Tillie, did you know my granddad? *Tillie: My mother did, she said Emma was a wonderful dancer. *Tracy: I think Jebidiah liked to call Emma Barbara. *Tillie: Bahia Train? *Tracy: Yes, I heard, when they were talking once; maybe it's a northern thing. *Tillie: I wish. *Tracy: What? *Tillie: Never mind. (The two girls arrive at Jebidiah's house) *Tracy: I'm a little nervous *Tillie: Well, maybe your grandpa Jebidiah is too, it's been ages since you've seen each other. Hello, Jebidiah. *Tillie: Hi, Jebidiah. *Jebidiah: Thanks, Tillie. Hi, Tracy. *Tracy: Hi, Uncle. *Tillie: Well, have a good evening, you two. *Jebidiah: Thanks, Tillie, good night. *Tracy: Tillie? *Tillie: Hmm? *Penny: You said I wish. *Tillie: I wish? Oh right. I wish you'd come back and see us tomorrow at shining time. If your uncle lets you. *Tracy: Here, Uncle, this is a friendship bracelet. Emma's taught me how to make one when I was little. This one's for you. *Jebidiah: Thank you, Tracy. (At night in the house Barbara's whistle echoes everywhere while one favorite record for Jebidiah plays when Tracy wakes up, as she, Tootle, and Tom Jerry hear the whistle echo) *Casey Junior: As the sound of Babara's magic echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, the engines and heroes on Namyar had her very much in thoughts. (Baby Globox on Prince Percy puffs by the mail train while Globox on King Gordon sets off with the express, hauling a national railway museum crimson and colored coach and some maroon coaches, while Grogh on Diesel 10 laughs evilly) *Baby Globox: Rayman, I was thinking. How does Casey Junior travel here? *Rayman: With gold dust. *Baby Globox: But if there's a lost engine and girl, maybe there's a lost railway too, poor Casey Junior's railway. *Rayman: This journey gets bumpier and bumpier, that's what Casey Junior told me. *Baby Globox: Well, he talked about buffers in his sleep. Buffers run at the end of the railway, I think that how he travels here, on a secret railway. *Rayman: Belonging to the lost engine. (in the shadow, Grogh and Diesel 10 sneak up after them) Baby Globox, you are clever. Oh, my teeth are suddenly starting to chatter. I think it's Grogh who's around here. *Murfy: Sorry, you two. Grogh heard every word you said. I'm going after him to see what he does next. You better carry and get the mail delivered. *Baby Globox: Oh, you're very brave, Murfy. *Murfy: Oh, Grogh won't bother with me and King Toby. They'd think we were really useless. (Grogh sings 'I've been working on the railway' as Murfy arrives at diesel 10's shed) There he is. *Grogh: Come in, come in, join the party. *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Hooray, hooray, I love parties. Where are the balloons? *Murfy: Eh? *Grogh: Correction. Join the party that's over, just like twinkle toes and his secret railway are goanna be over. Gone, like the lost engine, and the buffers that lead to him. *Henchman 800: What are you going to do? *Hunchman 1000: Oh, yeah, yeah, that's a good question. *Grogh: It's finally time to put twinkle toes lights out. *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Oh! Oh? *Grogh: This is a job... FOR THE BOSS! (activates Pinchy) *Murfy: I've got to distract him. I've got to distract him. Hmm... hmm... (rings Toby's bell) *Grogh: It's the old keeper. Smash him! (tries to bite Murfy, but can't see him, and eats the shed roof, which crashes down) Ouch! Let us out of here. Don't make me come up there I hate it when you do this. *Murfy: (laughs) Good show. *Henchman 800: Err, boss, did you mean to let the roof fall in... *Hunchman 1000: all the way in? *Grogh: I always mean what I do, you rattletraps. Category:UbiSoftFan94